The Beginning
by Northen
Summary: Takes place during Goblet of Fire. The story of Viktor and Hermione's year together from Viktors perspective. Dear sweet smuttiness, how I adore thee. One-shot. Complete.


A/N: This story goes out to Kyria of Delphi. I can always rely on her to review everything I write and she gives criticism where ever it is needed. Thank you. It also goes out to LadyKismit for planting the little plot bunny. Without her this wouldn't have happened. This story came out relatively quickly with the exception of the last little bit. The reviews from my other story, Dreamscape helped to propel the writing of this one. I got 9 reviews on that story. Lets beat that this time, shall we? Also, I haven't forgotten about Teaching and Learning, I just keep getting distracted. Anyways, here is it. I hope you enjoy.

As for the usual, Harry Potter isn't mine, the characters don't belong to me I will just lay claim to the smut embodied in this story.

* * *

**The Beginning**

At first it was just an invitation to the Yule Ball. He had only been at Hogwarts for a couple of weeks when he finally garnered the nerve to ask Hermione to go with him. She was different from the other girls there. She might not have had the flirtatious allure of the girls from Beauxbatons Academy and thankfully not the fanatical giddiness of the girls who followed him simply because he was Viktor Krum. Hermione was more than that. She was velvety brown eyes, long, wild chestnut hair, shy smiles and soft hands. There was a side of her that only he had been allowed to see; more than just the brains. She didn't share it with anyone, she was bold, playful, sexual, teasing and beautiful. Ever since that quiet, shy response of "yes" they had been practically inseparable.

It started out with spending the afternoons and early evenings just talking at the table she worked at in the library, and soon to escape the chattering girls that seemed to be everywhere, they moved to the quieter but more intimate confines of the stacks. They would sit across from one another, legs overlapping sharing shy smiles and quiet words. They learned of each others childhoods, their families, their dreams, their fears, and their favourites'. From here, on nice days they would walk outside. It took him a couple days but finally, he timidly reached for her hand. She blushed from head to foot but smiled and didn't pull away. After that, wherever they went together they were always touching. If they were walking they held hands, if they were sitting, she was usually leaning against him, his arm was around her or even something as simple as their arms touching. Right from the beginning, they craved each others' touch.

It was during one of these walks along the edge of the forbidden forest that they shared their first kiss. The memory of it would stay with him forever. She had just said something playful to him and he spontaneously pulled her in for a hug, laughing into her hair. She was smiling up at him, the smile reaching her eyes; he tucked a lock of her wild hair behind her ear and bent down, gently resting his lips on hers. He pulled back slightly, searching her eyes for something that would tell him to stop when he was shocked by the feeling of her mouth hungrily covering his. Viktor pulled Hermione closer to him, wrapping both hands around her waist, feeling her arms slip around his neck as he began to suck on her bottom lip. With no hesitancy, she willing granted him entrance, the feeling of his tongue dancing with hers caused her body to feel sensations she had only ever felt with him. The butterflies in her stomach settled as a warm heat in her groin, her usually soft nipples hardened with excitement, begging to be touched. But, Viktor was a gentleman, a patient one too. The feeling of Hermione's small, soft feminine frame against his large, hard masculine frame made Viktor feel as if she were a delicate lily and so he was gentle. He could feel the warmth of her hands through his thick tunic and yearned for the feeling of them against his more sensitive bare skin. She drove him half wild; cold showers were a frequent occurrence for the young man but, he wouldn't push her, it was much too soon.

Their intimate encounters became more fervent as the days and weeks passed. The late summer turned to fall and as the weather grew colder, they would often escape to the farthest and most isolated corners of the castle to share quiet moments together. Kissing Hermione was bliss; he would be content if that was all they ever did. Because of this thought, he was quite surprised when he felt her fingers fighting with the buttons of his dark tunic. Clearly they would soon have to find a more appropriate venue but it wasn't time for that yet. He helped her undo the buttons and shivered at the feeling of her fingers as they left a trail of goose bumps along his toned stomach. Watching her expression, she always looked so serious; her eyes followed the path of her fingers, studying his contours as if he were one of her school books. She traced the outlines of his abs, his ribcage, pectorals, and the sharp lines of his face and hard jaw. That first day, he let her just explore him with her fingers and her lips. He was a good boy and kept his belt buckle fastened tightly but his tunic and undershirt were soon on the floor. She followed the trail of dark hair that grew across his chest and down his stomach with her fingers, kissed and teased his small, sensitive nipples with her teeth, and caressed the cords of muscle that laced up and down his back, memorizing every peak and curve.

As the days continued, he memorized her. She was still quite young, her body expressed evidence of this. She wasn't fully a woman yet but she certainly was not a child. Her small hips, still angular and bony had just begun to widen and barely hinted at the curves that would show in the coming years. Her flat stomach, soft skin, smelling of raspberries and lavender, leading up to the growing swells of her breasts. Sensitive and supple, she responded eagerly to his touch. The first time he took her nipple into his mouth, she let out a small whimper that sorely tested his self-restraint. Despite her inexperience, Hermione wasn't hesitant with him; she was bold. He liked that. He didn't want to upset her or push her too far too fast and so let her call the shots for a while. He could be patient; he would be. He ran his calloused hands over her shoulders and down her arms, enjoying the feeling of her naked back against his bare chest. It was that day that she asked if they could spend the next evening in his cabin instead of the secluded hallway. He gulped before nodding silently.

He was nervous; there was no doubt about that. It wasn't that he hadn't been alone with a girl before but he had never been alone with a girl that he loved before. He didn't want her to feel obligated to anything. He wanted her to know that she wasn't just a plaything to him, that their relationship was more than that to him. He met with her on the front steps of the castle as he always did and they took a long path to the ship. He stopped and sat with her on a rock by the Black Lake. She could sense his trepidation and asked him what was wrong. Taking both her hands in his, he looked into her eyes and told her without hesitation that he loved her. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck before telling him she loved him too. He was euphoric. He stammered and stumbled over his words trying to explain that he didn't want her to feel pressured into anything because of their proclamation but he was soon cut off by the feeling of her lips on his. Apparently no explanation was necessary.

He led her down the narrow corridors of the ship and into his cabin. Luckily, most of the other students were either still at the castle finishing their dinners or had already retired to their own cabins. He shut the door quietly behind him and turned to the waiting Hermione. He smiled at her reassuringly before pulling her close and embracing her in a searing kiss. He slid his hands down her back and across her waist before taking the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head in one fluid motion, pulling back from their kiss just long enough to get it over her head. He leaned back down into her swollen lips while making quick work of her bra. He rubbed his hands in lazy circles across her soft back while slowly moving her towards his large bed. He nudged her hips gently with his to coax her to lie down on the bedspread. Kissing her jawbone and nuzzling her neck, he pulled at the metal button of her jeans. Hermione felt a shock of energy and heat shoot through her whole body before settling at in her groin when she felt the button release. Viktor began to kiss down her neck, dotting her shoulders and collar with nips and kisses. Hermione arched her back into his touch, feeling his rough hand cup her sensitive breast and his tongue tease her nipple playfully. Viktor used his free hand to reach under her, lifting her hips to drag her pants down over her bum and down her legs. Her panties were soon removed the same way. He trailed a line of kisses down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. He slid her pants and panties off the rest of the way before gently nudging her legs apart with his cheeks. He was only half-way up her thigh and he could already smell her sweet scent teasing him. Viktor closed his eyes, putting his restraint in check and willing his blood flow to return to normal before tentatively reaching his tongue out for his first savoury taste of Hermione's womanhood. Hermione hissed at the contact, grasping fistfuls of the bedspread in her hands. This was all the reassurance Viktor needed before delving deep into her smooth folds. She tasted tangy, slightly salty, sharp and delicious on his tongue. Hermione writhed and wiggled against his tongue, desperately wanting more but still enjoying every lick. Viktor still resisted. He wouldn't penetrate her yet, not even with a finger. It didn't take long before Viktor could feel Hermione's muscles clench against his tongue and her heels press against his back as she tried to pull herself closer to him. He felt her begin to relax in the echo of her orgasm as he hungrily lapped up her juices before pulling himself up and kissing her full on the lips. 'Every girl should know what she tastes like,' he thought deviously, smiling into her lips. Breaking the kiss, he helped her find all her clothes before sitting back on the bed and pulling her against his side. It was nice just to lie down and cuddle now and then.

The days continued, moving closer to the ball and for a while he chose to pleasure her, smiling and saying 'not yet' whenever she tried to go for his belt buckle, kissing the resulting pout away. Finally, with a coy grin and a mind-numbing kiss, she had him like putty in her hands. They followed the familiar path to his room and almost as soon as the door was closed, Hermione took his hand and pulled him towards her. Stretched up on her tip-toes she slipped her fingers under the edge of his shirt. He helped her take it off and let her lead him to the edge of his bed. She looked hesitant but only for a second before reaching for the metal buckle of his belt. Viktor could feel his heart hammering in his chest at the anticipation. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes, almost asking permission with her eyes and getting a dark, wanting smile in response. He closed his eyes while she fought with his button and the snap of his pants being relieved of their fastening nearly brought him to his knees. He waited as she slid his pants down over his hips and helped her by stepping out of them and kicking them to one side. She nervously reached for the hem of his boxers before he grabbed at her wrists and asked her if she was sure. She merely nodded in response and soon enough, his boxers joined his castaway pants. Hermione had never seen a naked boy before and let out a quiet gasp at the sight of Viktor entirely naked. She had seen penises in books but it is just a little different when it's right there in front of you. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch his already half-erect penis. It was much softer than she had expected, almost fuzzy. She ran her finger gently along the length of him, withholding a small giggle at his obvious reaction to her touch. Feeling more confident Hermione wrapped her hand around the shaft before rubbing it up and down lightly; Viktor grabbed a hold of the wooden canopy on his bed and released a groan at the sensation. He had expected her to touch him but what he wasn't anticipating was the feeling of her tongue against the sensitive head. He was now fully erect and could feel his knees begin to shake as Hermione took his head into her mouth and gave it a gentle suck, testing Viktors' reactions. Apparently satisfied with the tighter clench of his jaw and firmer grip on the bed, Hermione took more of him into her mouth while still rubbing his shaft, eliciting a quiet growl deep in his chest. He had to fight the urge to thrust his hips forward. She alternated between taking him in deep and just teasing his head, to see which got the better reaction. Finally she felt his muscles pulsate and heard him moan with pleasure before she tasted his salty seed in her mouth. She gave him a few final licks to clean up some escaped droplets, amused by the small growls he released because of how sensitive his skin still was before smiling up at him, feeling very satisfied with herself.

The fall moved on in a sea of reds and gold's bathing the ground in colour, Halloween came and went with many tricks and treats and soon, winter was on the horizon. He could remember so clearly the night they first made love together. The first snowfall had happened the previous night and so a good number of students from all three schools had gotten together and had a massive snowball fight after the evening meal. After everyone had worn out that novelty, Hermione and Viktor had stayed on the shores of the Black Lake well after dark. The temperature dropped quite quickly and since the ship was much closer than the castle, they quickly made their way there and to the warmth of Viktors room. He could see Hermione was visibly shaking with cold so he pulled her close against him, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He quietly mumbled a warming spell, keeping his lips on her hair and soon her shivers subsided. Unexpectedly, he felt her hands slide up the expanse of his chest and push his winter coat off his shoulders. Puzzled, he pulled back to look at her, he saw her eyes dark with desire. He hadn't planned this, nor was he expecting it, at least not _now_, but did he ever want it, he wanted her, badly. He was sure his eyes now reflected the same longing he read in hers as he leaned down and took her lips in his. He tried to focus on undoing the zipper of her jacket but kept fumbling with the pull. Her hands stopped his movement and he panicked for a moment thinking maybe he read her expression wrong, only to have her undo her coat herself before shrugging it off, pulling her scarf off with it and turning her attention to removing his heavy sweater. They made quick work of each others' outerwear and Viktor was soon standing in a pair of black silk boxers that sat low on his hips while Hermione stood facing him in a lacy dark red bra and matching panties. Viktor felt his blood rush to his groin at the sight of a near-nude Hermione. He stepped towards her to make the last two scraps of offending coverage disappear when a teasing smile spread across Hermione's face as she turned away from him and moved closer to the bed. He wondered what she was playing at when she playfully glanced at him over her shoulder while sliding her hands down her sides and to the elastic of her panties. She slid the lacy material down over her hips at an excruciatingly slow pace and deliberately bent over entirely, giving him a full view of her soft, wet, pink womanhood before stepping out of her panties. Straightening up again, she turned back to face Viktor, who was now visibly fully erect and beginning to breathe hard. She made her way over to him as she reached behind her to undo the clasp on her bra. Casting it to one side, she purposefully stood as close to him as possible while leaning her frame into his, standing on her tiptoes to take his lips in hers. The feeling of her nakedness against his chest, the heat of her core against his groin was his undoing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed a fistful of hair in his hand before delving into a passionate kiss. The only thing that broke his attention from their kiss was her hands snaking their way underneath the waistband of his boxers to grab his ass. Growling into the kiss, he picked her up using the arm around her waist, pulled her even tighter against him and moved towards the bed. She landed lightly on her feet and sensuously slid her body down his front, pulling his boxers down with her. She straightened up, running her fingers along his bare chest, stopping only when he took hold of her hands in his and he asked her if she was positive she wanted to do this, if she was ready. He didn't want to start something if he wasn't sure he would be able to stop. She just grinned at him and raked her finger nails across his sensitive nipples. That was it! He grabbed her quickly around the hips and lifted/pushed her onto the bed, quickly covering her with his body before lathering her throat, neck and shoulders with kisses. Finding her sensitive spots was easy now that he knew her body. He knew how she would react when he sucked on her earlobe or nibbled on her collar bone. He was lost in the feeling of her when a whimper from her brought him quickly to his senses. He couldn't and he wouldn't just rush into it. This was her first time, she deserved a proper memory and so he pushed back his immediate wants and instead turned to preparing her body for him. He slowly ran his rough palms over every surface of her body, smiling at the reactions he got, goose bumps, whimpers, twitches and thrusts, all depending on where he touched. Stretching out beside her, her slid his palm lightly across her stomach, over her brown curls and touched his fingers to her vulva, watching her face intently. She was looking back at him affectionately and chewing on her bottom lip, holding back her reactions. That would not do. Leaning over her, he took one of her hard nipples in his mouth and rubbed his index finger over her clitoris, so very lightly. She arched her back and thrust her hips in to his mouth and hand. He felt her juices as they seeped out and revelled in the thought that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He gently slipped a finger into her, satisfied by the feeling of the walls closing in around his single finger. He teased her clit with his thumb, alternating between slow, gentle circles and harder faster ones. He cut off her whimpers and moans with his lips, slipping another finger into her and thrusting gently. He pulled his fingers out, satisfied that she would be comfortable and asked her for a final time if she was sure she wanted to do this, he took her nod as an assent before lying on top of her, carrying his weight on his forearms and knees. Reaching down, he placed his head at her entrance, gently nudging his head in slowly, watching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort. Seeing none, he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered that he loved her before slowly sliding the rest of his length into her. He heard her sharp intake of breath as her body adjusted to him being inside of her. He felt her hands run the length of his back, which he took as a sign of she was alright and began rhythmically sliding in and out of her. He had ached for the feeling of her around him since almost the very beginning. He had never wanted another human being as badly as he desired her, now that he had her, he wasn't about to give her up. He wanted to feel all of her; he ran his hands along every part of her body that he was able to reach, ensuring he would remember every sensation. Hermione began to thrust her hips forward against his, begging for him to thrust into her faster. She felt the now-familiar sensation of an orgasm coming and wrapped her legs around his waist; pulling him into her. He wasn't giving in that easy. He pushed back against the force of her feet, just allowing the head of his penis to enter her while he teased her clit with his thumb. She glared up at him in near-frustration until he distracted her further by nibbling gently a the hollow of her throat. He felt her nails dig in as she clawed at the length of his back before growling at her throat and thrusting deeply into her. So she wanted it a little rough. He gave her what she wanted, going to his knees, he grabbed her hips in both hands and pulled himself hard into her time and time again. Her small, quiet whimpers grew into loud moans with every thrust. The bouncing of her breasts stopped when she arched her back, muscles clenching tightly across her whole body as she reached her peak. Viktor bent back over her, covering her mouth with his own to stifle the cry that escaped her mouth as she came. The feeling of her core flexing so tightly around his shaft brought Viktor to orgasm, he grunted against her mouth as he thrust into her a few final times before collapsing against her panting form. That was the first night she was late getting back to her dorm. She had been locked out of the castle due to the late hour and so Viktor flew her to her room on his broom. Now he knew where she slept.

Finally came the day of the Yule Ball. He was to meet her at the bottom of the stairs promptly at seven o'clock. She was a little late but beauty knows no schedule. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that accented the dark brown of her eyes and hair as well as brought out the pink tones in her skin. She was beautiful and he wasn't the only one to notice. He saw her as she peeked shyly and tentatively around the corner, catching his eye almost immediately. She grinned at him coyly, curtsying slightly as he bowed to greet her when she had descended the stairs. He saw her give her friend Harry a small wave before he led her into the Great Hall. He couldn't remember much about the food that night but he enjoyed every moment he had with Hermione. The danced the traditional dances as was expected of the Tri-wizard Champions and jumped around to the music of the Weird Sisters before he offered to get them both drinks. That is when the night started to slump. Upon returning to the hall, Hermione wasn't with her friends where she had been when he left. He asked Harry where she had gone to when Ron piped up with a less than polite answer. Viktor wouldn't give him the pleasure of a fight and so turned on his heels in search of his girlfriend. He eventually found her sitting on the stairs, crying into her folded arms. He pulled her into his lap and eventually got her to tell him what Ron had said that made her so upset. The gist of the conversation, or at least as much as he cared to remember was Ron basically saying that Viktor had no interest in Hermione's heart, just her sex and that he would drop her like a stone at the years' end, if not sooner. She knew she shouldn't have believed his words but they still cut like a knife. Kissing away her tears, he assured her that was not the case. He cared for her and loved her more than life itself. He even offered to explain their situation to Ron using less-than-gentle methods. Hermione smiled despite herself and just said it wouldn't be a fair fight. It turned out, that night wasn't even the beginning of it. That morning at breakfast, Ron had started in on her about her relationship with Krum, as Ron called him, saying that he wouldn't be surprised if Viktor didn't leave Hermione waiting in the wings and showed up with Fleur DeLacour instead. It was a rough start to a rough day. She later told him about her run in with the boys when he had gone into the hall to grab his cape where she had yelled at them both before telling them both to get to bed. He saw how tired she was from her battles that day and so offered to walk her to her room. Grudgingly, she agreed. She watched him make his way to the ship from the common room of the deserted Gryffindor common room before making her way up to bed. That wasn't the last time she saw him that night.

The rest of the year flowed just as many school years do. She was touched that she was the thing that Viktor would miss most in the second challenge and adored the sweet gifts he showered her with for Valentine's Day as well as the special dinner he planned in the Astronomy tower with the help of a warming charm and some very nice house elves. March went by slowly, coming in like a lion and going out like a lamb, welcoming the first days of April with fields of greenery and singing birds. They made love in the depths of the growing grass at twilight on warm spring evenings revelling in the last few weeks they had together before the school year came to a close. The third challenge came and struck terror and fear into the hearts of the students and professors with the news of Cedric Diggory's death. Viktor felt horrible for falling under the Cruciatus Curse and felt he was partially to blame for the boys' death. He didn't think he would have made it through those few days if it weren't for Hermione's support and reassurance.

The last day came and everyone was to depart, Hermione met him on the shore with tears in her eyes and the promise to visit him at his home in Bulgaria in a few weeks. He held her close as long as he was able to before pulling himself away from her and heading to the Durmstrang ship.

And that was their first year together. Viktor relished in the memories of that first year of his relationship with his wife as he waited patiently on their couch for her to come home so he could explore underneath her clothes…again. Damn those fuzzy socks.


End file.
